Stealing On The High Seas
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: She'd kidnapped the girl in hopes of getting a ransom from her wealthy father, but that wasn't going to be easy if her hostage refused to leave. [Pirate AU].


**I saw some fanart posted by ailtern today on tumblr and I wanted to write a quick little story for it and... yeah this happened.**

**Please check out the link! ailtern,tumblr,com/post/102882859558**

**A/N: I know nothing about pirates and threw this all together in like 2 hours please forgive sloppiness and lack of knowledge. PS: Ruby's 18 and Weiss 20, and first bit of the story takes place in the past.**

**Also, made some changes since the original release.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

><p>Stealing On The High Seas<p>

When Captain Ruby Rose's crew had infiltrated one of the Schnee Navy's main ships to loot their riches, they all knew it would be no simple feat.

After all, Schnee's men and women were highly trained, all excellent fighters, swift and light on their feet.

His daughters had been no exception.

One in particular - the one with the scar on her left cheek - had defended her father's treasure valiantly, sword constantly in hand and stance never faltering, eye contact never breaking. She'd stared Ruby down like a wolf, effectively fended her off as the rest of their crews fought on the deck above.

It had been constant shouting and screaming, yelling and splashing as people from both sides were tossed overboard.

Ruby had planned this attack very meticulously, and her crew had trained months for this particular instance.

They had been ready. Ruby had known stealing from Schnee wouldn't be easy.

But what she hadn't anticipated was the sheer skill of his daughter.

She'd matched Ruby strike for strike, step for step, never once giving an inch or so much as a doubloon's worth of gold. Even with her exceptional speed, Ruby couldn't manage to get around the white-haired girl.

She'd meant to be on and off the Navy ship in less than five minutes, but it was only about four when she heard the loud, familiar call of her sister's voice:

"Rubes! We gotta retreat!"

Ruby spat a curse under her breath. She'd failed her crew. They'd fought so hard to spare her some time, and she hadn't gotten so much as a single piece of treasure.

Or hadn't she?

She'd seen the smug smirk on the scarred girl's face, her blue eyes taunting as she inclined her head to Ruby.

"Run along then, you clumsy dunce of a pirate. You'll not have a coin of this gold – not today."

Ruby had never been bested before, never come away from a fight without something to show for it.

She'd have her spoils yet.

And so, with a burst of speed faster than any eye could track, she'd lunged forward, jamming the tip of her sword against the hilt of her opponent's. Disoriented, Schnee's daughter had stumbled back a step.

But of course, being the chivalrous captain she was, Ruby Rose would never allow a lady to fall.

She'd darted beneath the girl in one speedy motion and hoisted her over her shoulder before rushing back out onto the main deck. The white-haired girl had screeched and thrashed all the while, but Ruby had only laughed as she'd kicked off on a mighty jump, over the edge of the Navy's ship and safely back onto her own.

She'd dropped her prisoner to the floor and shouted the order to retreat.

. . .

And now here they were.

It had been two days since then, and Ruby and her crew had successfully avoided Schnee's men since. She'd had Blake and Yang tie their hostage – Weiss Schnee – to one of the flag poles of the ship, ensuring her hands were bound at her sides so she couldn't attempt anything sneaky.

They hadn't hurt her – that had never been Ruby's intention anyway. She'd merely kidnapped the girl to have something to show for her raid.

And perhaps because she found the girl strikingly beautiful.

Standing before her captive now, she could admire everything about Weiss.

Her hair was alabaster like the untouched shells lining the ocean floor, stark and yet mystifying- untainted.

Her skin was peachy and white, like the sand of the cleanest beaches Ruby had ever seen.

And her eyes...

Her eyes were gorgeously blue, crystalline like the ocean's waves under the brightest sun on the warmest day, shimmering with life-

-though Weiss' sparked more with annoyance and anger.

Presently, Ruby stood before her with a jug of wine, laughing heartily despite the lecture she was getting.

"Ruby Rose! Put it back right now! It's not good for your health!"

It was humorous. Everyone other than Yang always addressed Ruby as "Captain Rose". And yet, here this girl was, snapping her full name in concern for her captor's health.

"Oh, c'mon, Weiss. It'll be okay." Ruby pulled the cork out with her teeth and spat it aside. "Don't be so sensitive."

"Must I remind you you're underage?" Weiss snapped. Kidnapper or not, she couldn't help but worry for the girl's health. Everything _else_ Ruby was doing with her life was highly illegal; Weiss thought she might as well try to prevent the girl from becoming and alcoholic to add to that list.

But Ruby only laughed again.

"Oh, Weiss. You're such a good girl. Daddy's taught you well, eh? Fine, fine. I'll only have a sip, then."

True to her word, she gulped down only a single mouthful before passing the bottle off to Blake. The Faunus girl also took a swig before handing the rest to Yang.

Weiss watched slightly horrified as the scraggly blonde downed more than half the bottle in one gulp.

"Fine," she muttered. "Get alcohol poisoning for all I care..."

"Aw, lighten up, Schnee!" Yang tossed the bottle aside and sauntered up to their captive. Weiss recoiled at the rank stench of alcohol, scrunching up her nose and closing one eye. Yang laughed aloud. "Man, what a lightweight! She might get drunk just smellin' the stuff!"

"Yang, enough." Ruby placed a hand on her sister's shoulder and pulled her back. "We're not torturing her, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, 'course not."

"Speak for yourselves..." Weiss muttered.

"What's that, princess?" Yang cooed. "Gotta tinkle again? I can take ya-"

"SILENCE!"

The prisoner's face had gone beet red and she quickly looked away.

Yang guffawed and nearly fell over backward, Blake only just barely managing to catch her in time before she hit the floor.

Ruby had to bite back a chuckle as well before she went to retrieve another bottle of wine, her red cloak flowing out on the breeze behind her. She returned to Weiss and halted a few feet away from her.

"Sorry, where're my manners? Would you like some, Weiss?"

"Absolutely not."

"What, you're of-age, aren't you?"

"No, but I know better than to accept sustenance from scoundrels like your kind."

"Aw, that kinda hurt," Ruby pouted.

Weiss huffed and looked away.

It was true, though. Since Ruby'd taken her hostage two days ago, Weiss had adamantly refused to eat or drink anything they'd offered her. The captain had taken a bite of all the food herself first to prove none of it was poisoned, but Weiss had snarled that she didn't want any.

Ruby was hoping she'd at least drink wine if not water, but that didn't seem to be working either.

She tried another method.

"Weiss, if you don't drink it, then I will~"

"Don't-!" she growled. "It's not good for you!"

Blake and Yang watched the two of them from a distance. The Faunus girl's ears flicked in amusement.

"Those two... one's a pirate and the other one is a prisoner, right?"

Yang grinned.

"They're already a couple, huh?" She slung an arm around Blake's waist and squeezed the girl to her side. "C'mon, let's go grab some lunch. I can smell it's almost ready."

"Sure."

With one last glance back at their captain and captive, they headed off below the deck.

Ruby watched them go before looking back to Weiss. She placed the bottle of wine on the floor and made a contemplative expression.

Weiss glared up at her.

"What? I'm not going to try and escape. Just go eat..."

"Will you eat something too if I bring it back for you?"

"Never."

"Ugh, you're a stubborn one," Ruby grunted. "You know, it's going to be at _least_ three more days before our course has us run into your father again. I'm sure he'll give us all the gold we want as a ransom for you, and then we'll let you go and you can eat his food and stuff. But are you really gonna last that long?"

"I guess you're going to have to find out."

Ruby groaned again and plopped down onto the floor, crossing her legs.

Weiss huffed and looked away again, gazing out over the waves. There were only a few cotton clouds in the sky today, and the sky and water were both so blue it was difficult to discern where one ended and the other began.

With Yang and Blake gone and Ruby no longer talking to her, Weiss was beginning to focus more on the ship itself, rocking and swaying...

She'd felt it last night too, tied to the same post, but the guard she'd been assigned had been a scrawny, clumsy blond boy she'd never be caught_dead_ speaking to.

But now...

"Nngh..."

She couldn't keep the small sound back this time.

Ruby had been pondering other possible methods to get Weiss to eat or drink, but her keen ear hadn't missed the sound. She quickly looked up, instantly noticing Weiss' head was bowed, her bangs and a few strands of her long, loose hair hiding her face.

Ruby braced her forearm on her knee and stood, taking a few steps forward.

"Weiss? What's up?"

She reached forward, but Weiss jolted and jerked away.

"Don't... touch me..."

"Hey now..."

Looking down, she noticed Weiss' legs were shaking. Peeking down at her face, Ruby found it flushed and pink, her shoulders heaving, the rope binding her chest and stomach clearly too tight for her to breathe comfortably.

Ignoring the girl's protests, Ruby pressed the back of her hand to Weiss' forehead.

"Hey, you've got a fever!"

"What do you expect?" Weiss glowered up at Ruby past the hand on her forehead. "I've been tied here for two days under the sweltering sun!"

"Well maybe you should've drank the water I offered you!"

"As if!"

"Ugh!"

Ruby withdrew her hand, clenching it into a fist.

Weiss flinched and closed her eyes, but opened them shortly afterward when she heard footsteps stomping away.

She didn't know where Ruby had run off to, but Weiss realized she was alone now.

She released her breath, finding it harder to inhale again afterward. She wriggled a bit, but it was clear that there was no way she could possibly free herself, especially in this condition.

Closing her eyes again, she tried to ignore the queasy feeling in her stomach; the rocking of the ship didn't do her any good.

Not a moment later, she reopened her eyes again to the sound of more footsteps, wondering who her next caretaker would be. She was surprised to find a familiar face before her once more.

"Why are you-"

"Ah-ah!" Ruby shushed her scoldingly. "Sick prisoners don't get to complain!"

"Excuse m-"

But she cut off with a small squeak as she felt a strange sensation. Ruby had pressed a wet rag to her forehead, cold water dripping down Weiss' cheeks and the sides of her neck, battling the heat that had been assaulting her for a while now. Despite herself, Weiss released a wheezing sigh.

Unbeknownst to her, Ruby's expression had softened into a small smile.

"I can't believe you got yourself seasick," Ruby said.

"By no choice of my own," Weiss huffed. "I'm fine if I can walk normally or sit down for a while, but being_ tied to a post_ doesn't exactly-"

"Alright, alright, I get it."

Ruby left the rag on Weiss' forehead as she circled behind the post.

"What are you-" Weiss stopped herself, eyes widening a bit.

The pressure of the ropes on her chest lessened, allowing her lungs to expand as much as she needed them to. Ruby had only meant to loosen the ropes, but she knew Weiss wouldn't get far in this condition even if she _did_ try to escape.

So she untied the bindings entirely before walking back around to Weiss' front.

Her prisoner's stubborn pride was nowhere to be seen now as Weiss all but slumped to the floor, hunching forward and gulping in a few needy breaths, accompanied by the occasional groan.

Ruby sat down in front of her, crossing her legs once more.

"If you're gonna be sick, give me warning."

"I'm _not_..."

It took some effort, but Weiss stuck true to her words, swallowing down the nausea until it had settled again.

Ruby waited patiently for her all the while, sliding closer at one point to pick up the rag that had fallen onto Weiss' knee and pressing it back onto her forehead. Weiss would've snatched it away had she been in a better state of mind or body, but as she was, she could only huff again as Ruby dabbed the material over her face.

The young captain wrung out as much of the water as she could, not missing the way Weiss licked her lips to take in any measly droplet she could manage. Her silver eyes passed over the pink scar once more, probably an old battle wound. It was alluring, and considering the wound hadn't harmed Weiss' vision, Ruby thought it was a likable mark, one that gave character.

She must've been staring, because Weiss grunted at her, pulling Ruby out of her thoughts.

"Need something?" she wondered.

"Hardly."

Ruby smirked.

"Well then, up and at 'em, princess. Cause I got plans for you."

Ruby got to her feet, bending down to grasp Weiss' elbow and hoist her up again. Weiss sighed, knowing the drill as she pressed her back against the post once more.

Ruby slid behind her, retying the ropes, but making sure to keep them a bit looser than they'd previously been.

She then zipped back to Weiss' front, a toothy grin on her lips and a sparkle in her eyes.

"Now then..." She plucked the rag from Weiss' forehead, satisfied that she was no longer flushed. She stuffed the material into her pocket and extracted a small bottle of cold water. "You're gonna drink, Weiss. I swear it on my legacy and every piece of gold I've ever gotten my hands on."

"I dare you to try it." Weiss glared defiantly, but honestly, she was more curious than concerned.

Ruby winked at her before swirling the bottle of water a bit. Then, with her notorious speed, she zipped forward and pinched the girl's nose, tilting Weiss' chin back.

Weiss squeaked in surprise as she felt a sudden sensation of cool wetness on her mouth as Ruby poured a bit of the water onto her lips. The white-haired girl coughed as she swallowed, spitting a good deal of the liquid out.

"W-Whaa-?!" Weiss sputtered, releasing another mouthful of water spilling down onto her clothes. She coughed again, throwing her head forward and headbutting Ruby in the process.

"Owwie!" The captain pouted and rubbed her head.

"W-W-What were you- thinking-?!" Weiss screamed between hacking bouts. "Are you trying to drown me?!"

"Well I swore, didn't I?"

"Y-You bird-brained- hggk!" Weiss continued to sputter, water dripping down to the wooden planks. Ruby slipped a palm between the girl's back and the post and patted her shoulders a few times.

After a minute, Weiss could breathe again. But oh, if looks could kill-

"You... You swashbuckling scallywag! Bumbling barbarian! You little red riff-raff!"

"I'm a woman who keeps her word!" Ruby chuckled, taking a sip for herself.

"Why you- _ugh!_"_  
><em>

She wasn't thinking when she spouted her next outraged sentence.

"You might as well just kiss me then!"

Ruby froze mid-swallow at those words. Her silver eyes went wide as her lips curled up into a grin as she took another sip of water for herself.

"Oh-ho? Now what's this?"

Weiss glowered up at her.

"It would be _easier_, wouldn't it? And less dangerous... to transfer water that way..."

What the hell was she thinking?

Ruby eyed her for a moment, the smile never leaving her face all the while.

"Well, if you're asking then who am I to deny such a request?" She took another drink of the water before bracing her hand at Weiss' side, preventing her from thrashing about so much as she leaned down slowly.

Weiss swallowed, preparing herself for what was to come, trying to think nothing of it. It was... just to get some water-

But oh gods, it was much more than that - a fact she realized when it was already far too late.

Ruby kissed her softly, passing the water into Weiss' mouth. Her lips were rough and cracked, but she made certain Weiss couldn't spit the liquid out, ensuring she swallowed it all slowly before pulling away.

Weiss gasped for air, and Ruby chuckled as she twirled a finger through the girl's soft, white hair, tucking a few strands back into place behind her ear. She felt the growl in Weiss' chest before pulling back.

"Well, I hope that satisfied you~"

"This is... insane," Weiss snapped. "Wait until I tell my father."

"Oh yeah, I can't wait for that!" Ruby laughed. "Maybe I'll increase the ransom a bit, hm?"

She left Weiss alone for a while after that, but came back at least once an hour to rehydrate her as per Weiss' requested method.

And she pleasantly took note of how Weiss seemed to be less and less repulsed by it all every time.

She refused to drink from Ruby's lips if anyone else was present, but other than that she stopped biting and struggling.

Before long dusk rolled in, the sunset fiery in contrast to the cool breeze now. The ocean waves surrounding them were orange and gold, splashing softly, the wind blowing gently; the sounds were a welcome contrast to the boisterous voices of the crew who had all gone below deck for supper.

However, Ruby stayed with Weiss, being it was the perfect opportunity to care for her with no one else around. She ran a hand through her messy brown hair as she sauntered up to her favorite captive.

"Phew! Gonna be a chilly night tonight. I'll be sure to get you a sheet out here. Or-" she hummed, sliding close. "You could share the captain's bed, if you'd like?"

Weiss scoffed, but Ruby realized she didn't blatantly refute the idea.

She went through the usual motions, taking a sip from the bottle before closing the distance between them, but didn't kiss Weiss yet. She waited a moment, and with her cheeks puffed like a chipmunk's, Weiss actually laughed a bit. Ruby ended up swallowing all the water herself so she could squeal in delight.

"Wow, that was cuuuuute!"

"Sh-Shut up, you dolt!"

"Hmmm, and what would you liiiike?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Tell me what you want!"

Weiss glared cold fire at her.

"...I'm thirsty."

"Mm, yes you are~"

Ruby took another sip of water before pressing her lips to Weiss'. Her hand went to Weiss' shoulder, steadying the girl as she shared the liquid.

Ruby went slowly, waiting for Weiss to swallow each bit. A small trickle dripped down her chin, and when Ruby pulled back, she wiped it clean with her thumb before taking another sip as Weiss caught her breath.

It was much quieter this time, and with no protests of any kind from Weiss.

Ruby worked with her, making sure not to put too much pressure on her, but still remain close enough where she could feel the faint thump of the girl's heartbeat. Weiss had been shivering a bit in the cold, nighttime air on the ocean, but by now she'd become a bit warmer.

She continued the process of sharing the water and pulling away to let Weiss breathe again before repeating. When the bottle was empty, Ruby let it roll to the floor.

Weiss had grown quiet, but her eyes were still trained on Ruby's.

"More," she murmured.

"Oh-ho, someone's demanding now, isn't she?" Ruby purred. "But I'll need to get another bottle. This one's empty-"

"I didn't say I needed more water."

Ruby was speechless.

She blinked, and Weiss did the same.

Ruby was an expert at detecting deception in a person's gaze, but there was none in Weiss'.

This... Weiss was serious about this.

Damn good thing too, because so was Ruby.

"Well then..."

Ruby slipped one hand onto Weiss' waist, the other on her shoulder as she leaned down once more. Weiss tilted her head back as much as the post allowed, closing her eyes as those familiar lips pressed into hers.

God, she was going to be disowned. Falling for the _underage pirate captain _of an enemy ship that'd been stealing her father's gold for months in a matter of hours.

And yet, she couldn't stop kissing her.

_What am I doing...?_

Every time Ruby pulled away, Weiss couldn't stop herself from demanding "one more", again and again.

Being the hospitable, cunning captain she was, Ruby obliged every time.

By the time the sun had set, Ruby had untied Weiss just enough so she could sit down, and Ruby sat beside her, draping her cloak around the girl's shoulders.

Weiss rested her head on the captain's shoulder, and Ruby slipped a hand around her waist, less so to keep her from escaping and more so to keep her warm. Something told her Weiss wouldn't be fleeing now, even if she was able to.

Ruby couldn't believe what had become of the situation that had started simply with trying to get Weiss to drink a bit of water.

"This is bad..." she sighed.

"Is it?" Weiss muttered. "That's your own fault, dolt."

"I know... I've always been fast, but this is the fastest - and first time - I've ever fallen for someone. But I'm glad it happened. Cause if I'm not mistaken..." She pressed a kiss to the top of Weiss' head. "I've got the best treasure of all now."

"Hmph... Quiet. I'm trying to sleep."

"Heehee, of course, Miss Schnee."

"_Weiss_."

"Right! Sorry, Weiss!" Ruby kissed the girl's head again before closing her own eyes as well.

As a pirate captain, she felt incredibly successful today; though she still had no new gold, she'd indeed procured the most precious – albeit cranky – treasure of her entire career thus far, and likely ever since.

Weiss knew Ruby wouldn't be getting the ransom gold from her father, because Ruby didn't want to give her back to him anymore.

And now... Weiss didn't really want to _go_ back either.

"What a mess..." she sighed. "I'll have to be disowned."

"Ooor..." Ruby hummed. "You could keep up the act of being Daddy's little girl and let me kidnap you every once in a while?"

Weiss jabbed an elbow into her ribs.

"Haa... k-kidding," Ruby chuckled.

"Whatever. We'll think more tomorrow..."

"Right."

The sounds of the waves lapping against the ship along with the gentle rocking motions helped lull them into slumber.

The water that had been shared between their lips had brought them much closer than either had ever intended to let it.

It was almost laughable though; neither should have been surprised.

Ruby was infamous for stealing; booze, gold, jewelry...

Kisses...

And now she had Weiss' heart as well.

And Weiss had stolen hers in return.

Even so, if it Weiss who'd come into possession of Ruby's heart, and Ruby who'd come into possession of Weiss', neither was particularly opposed to stealing or being stolen from.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Fast, sloppy, sorry. I wish I could've done better, but I needed this done quickly because it literally just popped out of nowhere.**

**Please review!**


End file.
